Short, Between Time, and Across the Desert Sky
by Messenger of Glory
Summary: -ACTIVE- A collection of Drabbles about Vash and Meryl. Maybe Some of Knives and my own character Cecile. Enjoy!
1. Suggestion

Suggestion

"Should I tell him?"

"If you don't tell him, he'll find out eventually."

"I'm not ready for this, Milly."

"Meryl…"

The smaller woman began to break down and cry. The stress was taking it's toll on her body.

"Meryl if you stress yourself out, you might…"

Taller woman knelt down beside the small woman, hugging her close. "Why do you think he'll be mad. He acts just like one, so this should be no sweat." She tightened her hold on her. "And besides…" she cheered up, "Vash loves kids."


	2. Life

The second part to Sugesstion. Enjoy!

Life

"You know" Vash cooed, "Milly's baby is so cute."

"I know."

"I played with him for hours, he's just so cute!"

"Yeah."

He pulled her tighter against him. "Meryl, have you thought about..."

She snuggled deeper "Yeah, why."

"So we can?" he whispered.

"Oh Vash, we already have."

------------------------------------

Good one? Bad? I liked it! Laterz


	3. Meryl, the Scorpio

This, technically is not really a Drabble but more of a poem about Meryl if she were a Scorpio. In addition, yes this poem would be about Vash in her point of view of their first time together. We all know that Scorpio's can be freaks, so nuff said on that note! Enjoy!

---------------

Meryl the Scorpio

Touching, tasting, feeling-

Wanting the lips of you honey,

Can you feel me, honey?

I want you to lay me on my back and do me like that.

As my hands spread across and

explore your back.

_Go faster_, but you hold steady.

Saying, _We're not ready._

But the time has come and you delay.

Why do you make me feel this way?

I am ready and the beast within can wait no longer

Encircle me in your arms,

to take me some place I've never been.

_I want you._

_Can you hear me?_

_I want you._

As the temperature seems to rise,

to no surprise, I find myself feigning you.

Wanting you like in a fantasy- but this time it's real

The light in the room dims,

I feel it once again.

Take me someplace I've never been.

-------------------

She's a freak in the making. That was great, What do you think? Laterz


	4. Grow

Sharing a grown up moment together.

This is a KnivesXCecile (My character) in case your wondering.

-------------------

Grow

"It can't wait until later?"

Ice blue cubes followed her. "No, why?"

"You should come here." he coaxed.

"Why."

"Because."

She approached him slowly, encircling her arms around his lean form. "I want to but, not now."

"If you don't now, then you never will."

She took a swig of the icing and dabbed it on his nose. "Knives, it's only cake."

"I know." he kissed her softly.

He was right, the cake was delicious.

-----------------

A relationship grows every day. Laterz


	5. Difference

--KnivesxCecile--

Difference

"I never said that!"

"Yes, you did!" he growled.

Argued, they always did. The was life for them, nothing else to be had.

"I'm tired, Knives!" she yelled. "Of this mediocrity _you_ call a realtionship!"

He grabbed her by the wrist, tight. "Don't you ever say that again!" he seethed. "I'm warning

you."

Her eyes narrow. "Oohhh, so you're warning me! Who the fuck do you think you are? Fuck

this realtionship and fuck you, Knives! I'm leaving!"

She struggle to break free from his grasp as he went to his knees, taking her with him.

"I can't..." he whispered. Closing strong arms around her.

He kissed her hard.

A breath.

A whisper.

Ice cold water.

"I love you."


	6. Together

Together

_Remembering when._ Her mind chanted.

"I cant go alone, not if you don't _at least_ come." She yelled. Spreading papers on her desk, Meryl sighed. "Vash, do you hear me?"

no answer, usual. He was playing, once again. "Now, is not the time to act like…'' she trailed.

A gush of air glided over her neck. "Do we have to go now?"

He leaned back, caging her body against the table.

Her cherry lips whispered against his. "No but, we have to get dressed."

Closing the space between lips he smiled.

"Shall we do it together, then?"

_Seduction. _

"Hmm, yeah."

--

They're obviously gonna get it on! Laterz!


	7. Little Things

--KnivesxCecile

Little Things

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"Yes!"

"So what, your gonna just leave?"

"I never said I would leave alone, you're coming too."

"Yeah?"

They held each other tight, holding the moment. She looked into his eyes pouting her lip.

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Ok, fine."

He raised a brow and watched as she pulled him to the floor with her, seduction was now in play.

'I guess were not going' he grinned.

"Knives? What were we talking about again?" he kissed her soft lips.

"Going to the store. Why?"

"Because were not going anymore."

"Good."

.-

I love this one!


	8. The Unexpected

---KnivexCecile--- Part 1/3

The Unexpected

_"There is nothing I can detect or see. All vitals are normal, no sickness or disease."_

The angel witdrew her hands from the body under the robe.

"So what does this mean?" her voice rang soft. Worry was laid thick in the air and in her voice.

_"It means that you are not sick." _the angel smiled.

'Whatever she's smiling about, has to be good.' Cecile concluded.

She had expected Cecile to get it by now. Tha angel was no fool about her relationship with Knives, knowing of their...indiscretions.

"If I am not sick, then what is wrong?"

'_I must make sure I am right'_ she thought.

"_Have you and Knives had...relations? Sexually?"_

The instant flush or the girls cheeks said it all. '_No doubt in my mind.'_

Looking down, utterly emberrassed, "Yes. But what does that have to do with me feeling ill?"

"_You are...pregnant, my child."_

"She's what!"

---

I wonder who's voice that could be? You Like? I do! I plan on using this scene in my story 'If you should fall in a future chapter and continue it. Anyway thanx for reading and please, R&R!


	9. Possibilities

---KnivesxCecile--- Part 2/3

Possibilities

"But...how can this be?"

The angel pursed her lips and thought. Had she missed something?

It was highly unlilely for her to get pregnant. Unless Cecile were with someone eles...but that did not make sense. If they were not using the proper protection, it would be more possible. _'Their anatomy must not be that different. Maybe they're closer that I had thought.'_ Folding her arms together, she spoke.

_"Brother, will you come forth? I have a few...questions.."_

The loud clunking of his boots dragged across the floor, he joined his wife

"Sister, how? How could-I thought plants couldn't..." he sounded worried.

_"Have you two been taking extra...pre-caution?"_

"Yes." They answered in unison.

Quirking a brow at Knives she asked again_. "I will say this again, have you been taking extra pre-caution?"_

The young woman looked up at Knives, pleading. "Tell her the whole truth." she whispered.

He scowled and looked back at his sister. "At first, but...n-not anymore."

_"I thought so."_

---

You love it!


	10. Negotiation

---KnivesxCecile--- Part 3/3

Negotiation 

The tiny wrap wiggled in his arms. Almost nine months of waiting and he was finally here.

The agitated father was finally let in while she was in labor and oh did she hate him. Blaming him, vowing to never let him to do _this_ to her ever again.

"What do we name him?" she asked softly. Her tired voice could say no more.

He shook his head. His tiny baby boy was the greatest gift of all. Vash and Meryl, mentioning that the baby, was indeed a spitting image of him. No one could doubt that this was his child.

"How about Vash?" she whispered.

The plant turned up his nose and scoffed. "Why?"

"I'm just suggesting. I didn't hear you say anything. Your so caught in the baby."

"What do you expect?" he eyed her as he approached. He kissed cheek whispering such gratitude.

"Alright, Vash it is?" he smirked. _Vash is gonna flip when he hears this._

"Thank you."

"For what?" she hushed out.

"For giving me a son."

_Fin._

--

Hey everybody,

Sorry about being away for so long. When you have other commitments, its hard to focus on my stories (which I love to write for you!) and post them on time. I do promise that I will be updating just about everything in a few days. So until then, thank you…

_Messenger of Glory _


	11. Moment

Moment

It only took a second. Eyes met from across the crowd. Lips parted in disbelief. She was smiling as if knowing he would be standing there.

The flash of raven and violet splashed and rippled the memory of their last encounter. In a room, with a bed, and both of them. Alone.

His aqua kissed eyes blinked, golden hair blew forward. She was gone. The moment was quickly rushed away, like the wind on his heated cheeks.

Frantically searching for what just found, his body lumbered to the spot where she was thought to have stood.

Empty. _Gone._

"Please come back."


End file.
